


Harry Potter and the Vampire Slayer

by SlyClaw



Series: Why aren't we screaming [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts, Letters, Pen Pals, Summer, Sunnydale, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:06:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1444546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlyClaw/pseuds/SlyClaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WIP  Need beta<br/>When Harry picks his classes for third year he enters the summer pen pal program.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scheduling

**Author's Note:**

> no pairings currently  
> can change if requested

Why aren't we screaming ?

Section 1 Chapter 1 ( Scheduling )

I don't want to live inside a lie.

 

                "Hermione, I need your help", Harry said passing Hermione his incomplete class schedule.

"I can see that", Hermione remarked pulling a box of colored pens from her bag, " I'm putting the required in for you. Then I'll circle my recommendations in green, next all of my class in blue , finally Ron's in yellow."

Harry beamed, "thank you."

The bell rung for class.

                At lunch Harry dutifully read Hermione's recommendations before filling in his schedule.

History

| 

Prof. Binns

| 

Care of magical creatures

| 

Prof. Hagrid  
  
---|---|---|---  
  
Potions

| 

Prof. Snape

| 

Astronomy

| 

Prof. Sinistra  
  
Transfiguration

| 

Prof. McGonagall

| 

Divination

| 

Prof. Trelawney  
  
Charms

| 

Prof. Filtwick

| 

House Hold Charms

| 

Various  
  
Defense Against The Dark Arts

| 

To Be Announced

| 

International Pen Pals

| 

Head Of House  
  
 

Harry turned in his schedule to Prof. McGonagall. " your pen pal assignment will be mailed to you this summer," she said.

 

* * *

 

 

                Harry looked up with delight as a tawny owl flew in the open window, with a letter from Hogwarts. Harry retrieved the letter and opened it to find a slip with a name and address.

Buffy Summers

Los Angelus  California


	2. Short Exchanges Over Long Distances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letters spanning Harry's third year  
> Buffy ages 12 - 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not all of the letters are included.  
> Remember that these are letters between two kids.  
> If you notice any huge grammatical mistakes please tell me.

Why aren't we screaming ?

Section 1 Chapter 2 (Short Exchanges Over Long Distances )

To let go means to give up.

 

Dear miss Summers,

                My name is Harry Potter. I am writing to you as a part of my International Pen Pals class at Hogwarts. I am twelve now, but I will be thirteen in July. I live in England and go the school Hogwarts, in Scotland. I believe that's everything. What about you? Is it warm in California? Where do you go to school? How did you become a pen pal?

~ Harry

P.S: Do you like owls?

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Harry Potter,

                I'm writing you because mom signed me up for it. I'm 12 (my birthday is January 20th). I just finished school at Annandale elementary school in LA. I will start Junior High later this year. It is very hot here to day, 81°F.  
Do you live with your parents? How often do you want to exchange letters?

~ Buffy

P.S: Yes! Owls are so cute!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Buffy ,

                I live with my aunt Petunia, uncle Vernon, and their son Dudley, In Survey England. My birthday is July thirty-first. We could exchange letters every week or so. Whatever is easiest for you.

~ Harry

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Harry,

               Mom says every month would be best, since school will make it harder to exchange letters. She also said we should exchange pictures. This one is of me and my parents outside our house.   
By the way, You're owl is so pretty! What is its name? We're going shopping this weekend. What are you doing?

~Buffy

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Buffy ,

               Her name is Hedwig. My relatives have me doing house work. Sometimes I go down to the park. I also have a lot of summer homework. Do American public schools have summer homework?

~Harry

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Harry,

              I don't have any summer work. Dad says he didn't have any until high school. Our cat thew up on my new shoes! Eww! Mom just got a job working at a gallery. Some of the art there is so beautiful! 

~Buffy

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Buffy ,

              My friend, Ron, called on the telephone and I got in trouble, because he didn't understand how the phone works and shouted at my uncle. But it is okay. He and my other friend sent me some really cool birthday presents. Our groundskeeper, a friend of my parents', sent me a book. I got a really bad paper cut. I start school on September first. When does school start for you?

P.S: Thank you for the owl treats and the camera. Your mom is correct it does rain often here.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Harry,

              School starts in August. We had this huge party on the 4th, Independence day, and, like, every one came. We were up all night setting off fireworks and eating BBQ. How did the rest of your summer go? We've been to the beach a lot.

~Buffy

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Buffy ,

             I have been living at a place called 'The Leaky Caldron' . My relatives have thrown me out of the house. My relatives had my aunt Marge over and things blew up. But it is very nice here. It took a few days to get used to this strange new freedom. I have never been able to get up whenever I wanted, or eat whatever I fancied. I eat breakfast each morning in the Leaky Cauldron, with the other guests: funny little people from the country, up for a day's shopping; arguing over the latest article; and once, what looked suspiciously like a hag, ordered a plate of raw liver from behind a thick woolen balaclava.

            I got to explore the shops and eat at the cafes. I do not have to do my homework under the blankets by flashlight anymore. I like to sit in the bright sunshine outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, finishing all my essays with occasional help from Florean Fortescue himself, who, apart from knowing a great deal about medieval witch burnings, gave me free sundaes.

           My friends, Ron and Hermione, showed up for school supplies. Hermione bought this huge orange cat, named Crookshanks. It tired to eat Ron's rat, Scabbers.

~Harry

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Harry,

              I'm so jealous, I always have to go shopping with someone, don't get me wrong I love my friends but they can't keep up with me. We went school shopping too. We went to the mall. We saw Jurassic Park it was AWESOME ! I got new boots and a cool red leather jacket. My friend Janet came over so we could practice for cheer.

~Buffy

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Buffy ,

             I over heard the professors talking about a criminal named Black. He was condemned to prison for the betrayal of my parents, causing their death. It's mad thinking about how close he is to Hogwarts. He broke in. We also got two new Professors; Mr. Hagird, the grounds keeper, and a man named Lupin. Lupin is brilliant and funny. Is there anything you would like for Christmas?

~Harry

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Harry,

             Mom wants to know if you wrote your relatives about the break-in and what they think. Me and my friend, Janet made cheer. Our outfits are so CUTE! I would love some candy or something British. Is there anything you want for Christmas?

~Buffy

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Buffy ,

             My relatives do not care. I would be happy with anything you can manage but some thing with the NASA logo would be cool. Hermione  was telling me about the Space Shuttle Endeavor the other day. What did you do other your winter break?

~Harry

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merry Christmas Harry,

             Thank you for the candy. They were so weird and cool. I really like the sherbert but my parents liked the licorices better. And thanks for the pictures of your friends, you, and your school. I wish I got to live in a castle.

~Buffy

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Happy Christmas Buffy ,

             Than you for the jumper and the sweets. I really like the cookies you and your mom made. Hedwig likes the treats.

~Harry

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry,

             Thank you for the Hogwarts scarf. It goes really great with the shoes my dad got me. Dad took me to see an ice show. And we threw a pizza party. All my friends came over. We camped out in the yard and told spooky stories.

~Buffy

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy ,    

             Black broke into Gryffindor Tower. Ron's screams drove him out, and Ron became an instant celebrity. Our friend, Neville, was completely disgraced when Prof. McGonagall figured out he left the password lying around.

~Harry

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry,

             I'm so sorry about your friend. So on Valentine's Day Daniel asked me to the movies. We saw that new war/comedy movie Forrest Gump. He payed for popcorn so, all good. We had dinner at his house. His mom showed me a LOT of embarrassing pictures of him as a kid.

~Buffy

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy ,    

             My friend Hagrid's pet was executed today. The Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures sentenced him, the pet not Hagrid, to death.

~Harry

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry,

             I'm sorry, is Hagrid okay? Mom and Dad got me a job babysitting the neighbors' 5 year old. This bratty girl named Suzy. She made a huge mess with her food, and stuff. But it's very nice to have my own money.

~Buffy

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy ,    

             My Godfather, Sirius, has returned to England. We only got to talk for a little while but, he is BRILLIANT! He was in Gryffindor just like me. He went to school with my dad and mum. He's good friends with Prof. Lupin. Gryffindor won the house cup this year.

~Harry

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry,

             I'm happy for you. Do you have any summer plans? Dad thinks maybe we could meet up some time.

~Buffy


	3. Owls don't know what distance is.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's fourth year  
> Buffy ages 13-14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Several paragraphs are taken directly from J.K.Rowling's Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire for context sake

Why aren't we screaming ?

Section 1 Chapter 3 ( Owls don't know what distance is.)

It hurts to let go.

 

               It had been enough of a shock for Harry to discover, on his eleventh birthday, that he was a wizard; it had been even more disconcerting to find out that everyone in the hidden wizarding world knew his name. Harry had arrived at Hogwarts to find that heads turned and whispers followed him wherever he went. But he was used to it now: At the end of this summer, he would be starting his fourth year at Hogwarts, and Harry was already counting the days until he would be back at the castle again.

               But there was still a fortnight to go before he went back to school. He looked hopelessly around his room again, and his eye paused on the birthday cards, his friends had sent them at the end of July. And the letter from Buffy asking if she might visit.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Prof. McGonagall,

               My PenPal, Buffy Summers, has asked that we meet up. My question is how should I respond and am I allowed to tell her about magic?

~Harry Potter

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mr. Potter,

               Firstly thank you for contacting me. I suggest you respond that your relatives would not permit your _hanging out_ with an American -as I'm sure they would not-and **NO** you may not tell her about magic.

~Prof. McGonagall

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy,

               My friend Ron has invited me to The Quiditch Cup, a local sporting event, with him. I will be spending the rest of summer with his family.

~Harry

 -----------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry,

           Sorry to hear that we can't met up. Mom took me school shopping. Are you ready for school? How are things with your godfather?

P.S: Did the food come thru alright?

~Buffy

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy,

            The food is awesome, really love the cake your mom made. Aunt Petunia caught Dudley smuggling doughnuts; he threw his PlayStation out the window. I finished all my summer work. Sirius sent his latest letter by toucan, it barley fit thru the window.

~Harry

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry,

          How was the Cup? Mom and I picked up my class schedule yesterday I've **6** classes. what your schedule look like.

~Buffy

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy,

         The cup was mad. I took some pictures for you (i could not take my camera in the stadium). There was a riot in the middle of the night(thankfully my friends and I are all fine). I have Eight classes. Our supply list included formal clothes. Got any guesses why? Are you trying out for cheer this year?

~Harry

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry,

         Yea, of course I'm trying out. I bet you a chocolate bar: the clothes are for a dance.

~Buffy

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy,

      One of our professor this year is a retired police officer. His lesson are very practical.

~Harry

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry,

          I made the JV squad for cheer. Mom and dad took me out to celebrate.

~Buffy

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy,

        What's JV? Our school is hosting a large amount of Exchange students this year. They eat some weird foods, such as Bouillabaisse; a shell fish stew.

~Harry

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry,

        JV stands for Junior Varsity. Are any of the students in your grade? What are they there for?

~Buffy

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy,

         All of the exchange students are upper years. There is going to be an inter school competition. To show case their talents.

~Harry

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 Harry,

        Are you going to participate?  I bet you would do awesome. Speaking of bets, are the clothes for a dance?

~Buffy

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Buffy,

           Only people 17 and up can participate. I don't know yet what the clothes are for. How's school for you?

~Harry

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry,

        School's been great. I made a lot of friends. we went shopping together on Saturday.

~Buffy

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy,

        Here is your chocolate bar. The dance was okay, we had live music.

~Harry

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry,

        I am so jealous, who did you go with? Merry Christmas.

~Buffy

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy,

         I went with a girl from my class, Padma. Happy Christmas. Thank you for the gloves. They fit great.

~Harry

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry,

       Thank you for the color changing nail polish and candy. My friends are so jealous.

~Buffy

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy,

        Happy Birthday. Do you like your new presents?

~Harry

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry,

       This necklace is beautiful I love that there's 2 kinds of garnets. Also if I eat much more candy I'll get fat.  
Dad took me to the ice show today! It was great!

~Buffy

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 Buffy,

       You are welcome. I'm glad you had fun. How is cheer? And have you gone to the beach lately? I heard it's been hot there.

~Harry

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 Harry,

        Cheer is great. Mark asked me out. we're going to the movies. I have been to the beach. I just got a new Bikini! It is VERY hot here!

~Buffy

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy,

      Who is Mark? And how did your date go? I hope you have fun at the beach. 

~Harry

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry,

       Mark is this cute boy from my English class. It went okay. We saw The Lion King.

~Buffy

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy,

      We had our history exam today. It was so long, I fell asleep. How is school for you?

~Harry

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry,

        Schools been great so far. I'm passing all my classes and our cheer team is going to state. What's new with you?

~Buffy

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 Buffy,

          One of the students has died. He was murdered by the same man as my parents. On the bright side, my Godfather, Sirius came to visit.

~Harry

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 


	4. Silent Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taken from the wiki ' Born in 1981, she was called to be the Slayer in 1996 at the age of fifteen. Buffy was originally living in Los Angeles, but, due to an incident involving a gang of vampires at Hemery High School, she moved to Sunnydale with her mother.'
> 
> This chapter will start at the time the first episode of BTVS starts.  
> Skipping to March 1997.(half blood prince) Both characters are 16 at the time.
> 
> There is also a major style change with more context for the letters. Assume about 2-3 days between letters.

Why aren't we screaming ?

Section 1 Chapter 4 ( Silent Secrets )

“You cannot protect yourself from sadness without protecting yourself from happiness.” — Jonathan Safran Foer

 

    Buffy dug thru her trunk, pulling out her stationary and a pen. She plopped on to her new bed.

 

Harry,

     I start at my new school tomorrow, Sunnydale high. I think I'll wear the earrings you sent me. It's going to be weird having mom drive me instead of dad. I should really learn to drive my self.

Anyway. How's school going for you?

~Wish me well, Buffy

___

     Sitting up, in his hospital bed. Harry rifled thru his satchel pulling out a sheet of parchment, quill, and an ink well.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Buffy,

      Did you make any friends? How are your teachers?

I'm in the Hospital Wing, again. Hurt my self playing sports again. I am not alone though. Ron is here too, with food poisoning. And do not worry, Hermione is bringing us our class work.

Speaking of Hermione, she told me that Sunnydale has the highest death rate in that county. I have attached a gift. I know you do not believe in the supernatural but I would feel better if you wore it.

~Harry

___

   "Unicorn hair", she said twirling the silver strand's tag," willingly given protects the wearer from creature toxins, venoms, and auras, of any Earth-Bond creatures." She flipped over the card.'Twine or weave with an item given by a cherished indiviual.' "I could tie it to the jacket Angel gave to me." Buffy shrugged.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Harry,

      I don't want to alarm you but, 3 people died. The killers have been caught. I've started training, martial arts style. My teacher's name is Rupert Giles, he's our librarian. He's British like you.

I've made 2 friends, Willow and Xander. Willow is really smart. She's been helping me catch up. Xander is Willow's best friend, he's kinda funny. There's also this girl  named Cordelia, she's like a female Malfoy.

Also, I've got a date. Any one new in your life?

~Buffy

P.S: I've put the hair in my jacket collar.

 _________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

   Harry penned his letter to Buffy, head still spinning from Dumbledore's lesson.

___

Buffy,

     There's no girl in my life.

My head master has been giving me lessons on history, they are way more interesting then regular classes.

I do not think I know anyone named Giles, but you could ask if he knows me?

Tell me how your date went.

~Harry

P.S; How hilarious would it be if we set up Malfoy and Cordelia?

 ___

    Turning over to sleep Harry wondered, _'how the hell am I going to get that memory from Slughorn?'_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

     "... fumigation party", said Willow.

"Huh?"

"It's an annual tradition. The closing of the Bronze for a few days, to nuke the cockroaches. "

"Oh," said Buffy running her pen back and forth over Harry's letter.

"It's a lot of fun." She continued, " what's it like where you are?"

"He-he, I'm sorry", she looked up, "I'm just thinking about things."

"So, we're talking about a guy?"

"Not exactly a guy," she put the letter back into her pocket. " For us to have a conversation about a guy there would have to be a guy to have a conversation about,"she paused. "Is that a sentence?"

"You lack a guy?"

"I do. Which is fine, most of the time, but . . ."

"What about Angel?"

"Angel. Yeah, I can see him in a relationship," she laughed. "Hi honey, you're in grave danger, see you next month."

"He doesn't stay around much, it's true."

Buffy hands went up. "He disappears! Every time. Tells me there's trouble then poof. Gone." She smiled, "But when he's around . . . It's like the lights dim everywhere else. You know how that happens with some guys?"

Willow gazed off at the dance floor where Xander was making a fool of himself, "Oh yeah."

 

    Xander moved off the dance towards them.  
  
Xander grinned, "Boy that Cordelia's a regular breath of vile air -- what are you vixens up to?"

"Just sitting here watching our barren lives' pass us by." She glanced down, "Oh look, a cockroach." There's a slight crunch a she stomps down.

Xander looked from Willow to Buffy who seemed lost in thought. "Whoa, stop this crazy whirligig of fun. I'm dizzy."  
  
Buffy glanced up from her drink, "All right, now I'm infecting those near and dear to me. I'll see you guys tomorrow." She got up. "Don't go . . ." said willow taking off her shoe.  
  
"Yeah, it's early! We could, um," Xander glanced about, " dance."  
  
Buffy smiled, "Rain-check. Night."She Leaves.  
  
Willow held her shoe up to Xander. "Want a free drink?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Angel


	5. Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everyone comes clean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The previous chapter ended with the opening scene from episode 7 'Angel'. This one begins with the ending scene.  
> Both are near word for word from the original episode.

Why aren't we screaming ?

Section 1 Chapter 5 ( Angel.)

“All truth passes through three stages: First, it is ridiculed; Second, it is violently opposed; Third, it is accepted as self-evident.” — Arthur Schopenhauer

 

    They're at the Bronze. It's crowded again, music and people milling about.

"Ah" ,says Xander, "the post-fumigation party."

"What's the difference between this", Buffy made a sweeping gesture with her hand, "and the ore-fumigation party?"

"Much heartier cockroaches."

"So", asks Willow, "No word from Angel?"

"Nah. I don't think he'll be around. It's weird, though. In a way I feel like he's still watching me."

"Well, in a way, he is. In the way of that he's right over there." Willow pointed.

Buffy and Xander turned, with very different expressions. Buffy headed for Angel. Xander sits with Willow, deliberately turning his back.

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay, and your mother . . ." Angel trailed off.

"We're both good. You?"

"If I can go a little while without getting shot or stabbed I'll be all right." He paused, "Look . . . this can't . . ."

"I know, ever be anything. For one thing you're like two hundred and twenty-four years older than I am."

Angel nodded, "I just gotta . . . I gotta walk away from this."

"I know. Me, too."

But neither one moved.

"One of us has to go here, " Buffy said.

"I know."

Still neither leaves. Then he shakes his head like he's going to go but, instead he bends to kiss her. And her arms go around his neck. And, oh, do they kiss.

Finally they break. She looks up at him, the cross he gave her glinting at her throat.

"Are you okay, " asked Buffy.

"It's just . . ."

"Painful, I know . . . I'll see you around."

She turns and walks away. He watches her go, pain playing on his features. And the smoking imprint of the cross she was wearing burned into his chest.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

   Harry looked up as the mail arrived. There was Hedwig with Buffy's very late letter.

 

Harry,

      I'm sorry, things have been super hectic over here.

I don't really know how to explain.

You remember when I asked how you, Ron, & Hermione became friends. And you told me, 'we defeated a troll together'. I thought you were joking.

Giles has told me you weren't.

      Screw it. I'm just going to tell you. I'm the Slayer. I slay vampires. I had to leave my old school because I burned downed the gym, it was full vampires. My new school's principle was eaten by kids possessed by hyenas. And those 3 dead people were killed by a giant praying mantis/woman. And just now the police took the body of a young girl away.

~Buffy

P.S; I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier.

 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

    Buffy's watering eyes scanned the parchment.

 ___

Buffy,

    Oh, is that all. Buffy you should know by now, as long as your doing the best in life as you can, who you’re with doesn’t matter. I'll still be your friend, forever and always. I would like to have more details however. Like what was that about a body?

    Also, you should have seen Hermione's face when I willing went to the library. It was hilarious.

    Now me then.

    I found out I was a wizard when I was eleven.  Hagrid came and told me. He was infuriated by the Dursleys and explained to me, in spite of Vernon's obstinate protests, that I was a wizard, how my parents died, and that I was going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
     Voldemort attempted to kill me after murdering his parents, but his spell rebounded because my mother sacrificed herself for me. Voldemort lost most of his powers and his life. He has recently been resurrected. Headmaster Dumbledore's lessons with me have been about him.

   

    Any questions?

~ Harry

P.S; Thanks for coming out. Seriously what body?

 ___

   Buffy wiped her eyes. That was defiantly better than she had expected.

 

 _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

     His finger traced the words of Buffy's letter. He wondered if maybe he should write her. Dumbledore had said retrieving the horcrux would be dangerous.

\---

Harry,

   I'm spending the summer with my dad. So, you'll need to send Hedwig to L.A.

Also, totally saved the world from certain destruction in my beautiful dress. I kinda died & Xander need to perform CPR, but I'm all better now. Then we went to the Bronze and partied, Angel even came.

~Buffy

P.S; I included pictures of the dance.

   
___

 

   Harry thumbed the small stack of photos. Xander dipping Willow. Giles and Ms. Calender laughing over drinks. Cordelia on her throne. Angel, with his arm slung around Buffy, grinning.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will start with Harry at the Burrow.


	6. Becoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's final letters with Buffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the letters are in simple code
> 
> B=Buffy  
> H=Hermione  
> R=Ron  
> P=Harry  
> The B=The Burrow  
> Snuffles=Sirius  
> Snuffles' Den=Grimaude Place  
> Mundane=Muggles
> 
> Any question just ask.

Why aren't we screaming ?

Section 1 Chapter 6 ( Becoming.)

There's moments in your life that make you, that set the course of who you're gonna be. Sometimes they're little, subtle moments.  
Sometimes... they're not. I'll show you what I mean. ~BTVS Season 2 Episode 'Becoming Part 1'

 

 

B,

    The war has quickly escalated. I'm staying at The B for now. H has been packed for weeks and R is set to leave. I don't know if I'll be able to continue writing you shortly.

~P

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

P,

   You could use the mundane mail office. I know that might be troublesome while you're traveling though. Happy Birthday.

~B

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

B,

    Thank you for the supplies. I'm sure they'll come in handy, especially the hunting gear and rations.

~P

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

B,

  We're staying at Snuffles' Den for the foreseeable future.

~P

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

P,

    Sent more rations.

~B

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

B,

Daily Prophet reports that Snape is new Hogwarts headmaster.

~P

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 P,

   I'm sorry your shopping trip did not go as planned. Glad you still got the necklace you went in for.

~B

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

B,

   R just stormed off, H tried to get him to stay but to no avail. We delayed moving but he did not show.

~P

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

P,

    Trade you days? First day of school and I've already gotten my friends kidnapped & nearly sacrificed.

~B

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 P,

    2 kids just about killed Cordelia. They wanted her head for their Weird Science, did you ever see that movie?

~B

 ----------------------------------------------------------------------

B,

    It's getting very cold here. Very glad for H's little flames.

~P

 ----------------------------------------------------------------------

P,

  Did you fail to pack a sweater? I've enclosed one. Merry Christmas.

~B

  ----------------------------------------------------------------------

B,

   Happy Christmas. H and I visited my parents graves and house, and got attacked by a giant snake. R figured a way back to us.

   Anything new with you?

~P

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

P,

   So, you remember how I drowned last year, there's a second slayer now. The knew slayer's name is Kendra. There's also a knew vamp in town name of Spike, apparently Angel is his sire.

~B

 ----------------------------------------------------------------------

B,

   Happy Birthday. I have sent you a flute that when played wards of various creatures (including vampires). And your usual candy.

~P

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 P,

   I got to use a bazooka on Spike & Drusilla' s creation. Angel has reverted to Angelus. AND Ms.Calendar knew.

~B

P.S; I know I'll have to kill him, but I can't right now.

 ----------------------------------------------------------------------

B,

   I cannot think of any comforting words.

~P

P.S; My condolences.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 P,

        We had to race against this hunter, Cain, to find a werewolf. Turns out werewolves run in Oz's family. Cordy dumped Xander.

~B

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 B,

      This will probably be my last letter for a while. We have been staying with R's brother and his wife. Tomorrow H, R, and I are going to attempt a break-in. We have help, but we do not know if we can trust him.

      Also, I want you to know- no matter how it plays out with Angel I will not think less of you and that I will always be your friend.

~P

P.S; Be Safe.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
    Sitting up in her hospital bed, Willow still rapt, called out, "Asa sa fie! Acum! (Let it be so! Now!)" The orb in front of her began to glow and vanished.

     In the mansion Angel dropped to his knees and Buffy swung her sword back, ready to cut off his head. Suddenly Angel cried out in pain, and Buffy saw his eyes glow for a moment. As He collapsed to the floor. Buffy hesitates.

    "Oh. . ." said Angel as he looked up. "Buffy?" He pulled himself up as Buffy took an uncertain step back. "Buffy, what's going on?I don't remember. . . where are we?"

   Buffy's voice was very little when she spoke, "Angel?"  
  
     Angel noticed Buffy's cuts, "You're hurt!" He went to her, taking her arm. Her sword arm hung at her side, limp. He folded her into his arms. "God, I feel like I haven't seen you in months. . . Buffy, everything's so muddled. . ."  
  
     As he held her. Buffy felt first afraid then confused, at the warmth of his touch, the overwhelming rush of his return, her eyes closed and with her free arm she gripped him to her.  
  
  Angel murmured softly, "Oh, Buffy. . ."

  Buffy opened her eyes, longing and hope in them. Then she saw it.

  
    Acathla.

    The demon opened his mouth. Wide. A low rumble emerged, growing louder as the vortex began to emanate from his mouth. She gripped Angel tighter, despair gutting her.

    "What's happening, Buffy?"

    "Shhhhh. . . it doesn't matter." She pulled away to look at him and Kissed him passionately. "I love you."

    "I love you. . ."

    Buffy instructed him, "Close your eyes."  
  
    Serenely compliant, he closed them. She kissed him softly. She stepped back and thrust the sword through his chest, directly into the chest of Acathla. There was an unearthly roar.  
  
    Angel's eyes opened wide - he looked down at himself impaled, at Buffy uncomprehendingly. Buffy couldn't speak - she tried not to cry as she took another step back. Angel reached out to her - and the vortex closed over him, sucking him in- and is gone.  
  
    Acathla's mouth closed once more.

   Buffy collapsed. Alone.

\---  
  
    Joyce came upstairs in her dressing gown. She saw the door to Buffy's room open, started in. "Buffy?" Joyce entered. The window open, the curtains billowed in the breeze. Some of the drawers had been left open, clothes hanging out. The trunk Harry sent her has gone.  
  
   There is a note set on the bed.  
  
   Joyce went to it, picked it up. She read it, and her eyes filled with tears.

\---  
  
  Oz pushed Willow, in a wheelchair, into the school library-where the others had gathered. "Are you sure you should be out of bed?" Giles asked.

  "Look who's talking. . ."  
  
  "Any word, "asked Cordelia.  
  
   "So, "spoke Xander, "You guys didn't see her either."

   "No."

   "But we know the world didn't end." Oz thru his arms wide, "'Cause, check it out."  
  
    Giles, "We went back to the mansion. It's empty, and Acathla is dormant."  
  
    "I think the spell worked. I felt something go through me, it was powerful. Kind of scary."  
  
    "Plus, "said Cordelia, "the orb did that cool glow thing."  
  
    "Maybe it wasn't in time." Xander set forth, "If he did pull the sword out, and she had to kill him, maybe he was already dead when it happened."

    Oz, "Then she'd want to be alone, I guess."

    "Or maybe Angel was saved and they just want to be alone together."

    "Perhaps, "replied Giles.

    "Well, she's bound to show up sooner or later. We still have school."

    "Yeah. She'll be here in a while."  
  
\---

   Watching them from the far end of the big lawn triangle. Buffy is dressed very plainly, for hard traveling, a bag over her shoulder.  
  
   As she sees them head inside, she started walking in the other direction.  
  
   Seated on a bus, looking out the window as the light played on her face-houses, became fewer and fewer as they, whipped by the window. She glances down at Harry's new letter.

\---

Buffy,

   I'll be in L.A. this month for business work. Feel free to vistit.

~Love, Harry

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Face to face.


	7. Shitty little downtown apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tidbits from Buffy's time away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for how short this chapter is.

Why aren't we screaming ?

Section 1 Chapter 7 ( Shitty little down town apartment.)

"We do not remember days, we remember moments."

~Cesare Pavese

 

  
    Harry poked the snoozing Buffy in the face,"Hey, get up you have work."  
  
    As she rolled over, Buffy murmured, "No, don't wanna."  
  
    Sighing Harry walked towards the kitchen,"Then you should have taken me up on my offer to rent you an apartment for the rest of your time here."  
  
   "No way, I'm not freeloading off you," she said rising slowly.  
  
   "Alright, I made us pancakes."  
  
   "Pancakes!"  
  
\---  
  
   _'It’s not the prettiest block, but it’s not the ugliest either.'_ Buffy thinks as she signs the two month lease agreement. She'd been working as Anne long enough to cover the down payment. Harry was leaving for England soon and she'd been happy to share the suite he was in, but now that he wasn't there she would feel right using it. She shoved her things in the tiny chest of drawers and pulled on her work clothes.  
  
\---

    Harry grinned toothily down at Buffy, as she gripped his wrist. "We done with patrol yet?" he asked as the vampire below grabbed at her boots.

    "If you want to cast a spell or something at it, " she glanced down, "sure."

     " _Incendio._ "

\---

   Behind the counter at a small, sleazy diner named Helen's Kitchen. The cook put two burgers with fries up on the pick-up counter. A waitress walked past the counter to hang an order on the spinner, & Buffy walks behind her to pick up the two burgers. She had her hair in two short braids to keep it out of the way, her expression denoted; a combination of sadness and boredom. She took the two plates, walked them over to a nearby table and set them down in front of two roughneck types. They both eye her lecherously. Buffy takes out her order pad.

   "Anything else?"

   "That'll do us, Peaches."  
  
   She tore off their bill and put it on the table.

   "Pay at the counter."

   "Sure you don't want me to work it off for you?" The other roughneck laughed at that.

   Buffy walked away, and as she goes he reaches out with his hand and slaps her on the behind. She stopped in her tracks. The two men just chuckled. She turned her head slightly, but thinks better of doing anything about it. She walked up to another table where a young couple was sitting. They are too into each other to have noticed Buffy.  
  
    "You guys ready?"

\---

   Buffy had finished cleaning herself up in the kitchen. Lily was looking at the folding doors that separate the kitchen from the rest of the apartment.

   "Let me give you the tour." Buffy walked into the main room and slowly turned to face Lily. "This concludes our tour."  
  
    Lily leaned against the wall. "It's really nice."  
  
    Buffy leaned against the dresser. "All the rent's paid up for the next three weeks." She turned around and opened one of the dresser drawers. " I spoke to Mitch at the diner, " she pulled out her uniform. "He said you can start on Thursday, " stepped over to the bed. "He's, uh . . . , " she then laid down the uniform, "he's kind of . . . repulsive, but, uh, he won't give you a hard time." Lily sat down on the bed and put her hand on the uniform. "Um . . . I'll call and check up on you."

    "I'm not . . . great, " Lily said looking at Buffy, "at taking care of myself."  

    "Gets easier. Takes practice." She looked down sadly. 

    Lily knew the feeling.  She looked back down at the uniform and the name tag pinned to it. "Hey . . ." Buffy looked up at her. "Can I be 'Anne'?"  
  
    She smiled at Buffy.  Buffy smiled back.  
  
\---

    In the kitchen at the Summers house, Joyce was trying to get a stuck utensil out of the dishwasher.  There's a knock at the door, and Joyce looked up startled.  She frowned at the fork she pulled it out and put it down.  She got up, grabbed a towel and headed for the front door, wiping her hands. In the dining room she paused and looks toward the door, suddenly wondering who might be there.  She draped the towel over a chair and slowly went to the door. 

    When she opened it, there stood Buffy, looking sad, tired, and disheveled.  For a long moment they just looked at each other without saying a word.  Then they stepped toward each other and hold each other close for a long, tight embrace.


	8. Faith, Hope, & Trick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as Buffy's life begins to fall back into normalcy, she is overshadowed by a new Slayer by the name of Faith who easily wins everyone over. However, Faith is sheltering a dark secret that has followed her to Sunnydale.  
> Also whatever harry is up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains large portions of the shows actual text

Why aren't we screaming ?

Section 1 Chapter 8 ( Faith, Hope, & Trick.)

_If other people talk about you behind your back, your life must obviously be more interesting than theirs._

      Lunch hour at Sunnydale High School. Past the stairs at the front of the school Seniors are coming and going. There are two pairs of legs, one standing calmly, the other rocking back and forth, heel to toe. Willow and Oz, waiting for Xander and Cordelia so they can go. Oz characteristically calm, but Willow swayed around, almost nervously.

"I'm giddy."

"Oh, I like you giddy." Oz told Willow, "Always have."

"It's the freedom! As Seniors, we can go off-campus now for lunch. It's no longer cutting. It's legal! Heck, it's expected! Wow, it's, uh, also a big step forward, a Senior moment, one that has to be savored." Willow stood resolutely on the last step.

Oz looked back to see Xander and Cordelia coming. Willow's babble continued, "You can't just rush into this, you know?" Xander headed for Willow's side opposite Oz, and the two boys each grabbed an arm and started to pull her across the street.

\---

     They let go of each other as they came around the tree. Willow crossed in front of Xander so Buffy saw girls on the right, boys on the left.

"Buffy, " Xander said, "banned from campus, but not from our hearts, how are you and what's for lunch?" Oz climbed onto the bench and sat on the backrest. The others knelled on the blanket.

"Oh, I just threw a few things together."

"When did you become Martha Stewart?" Cordelia asked impressed with Buffy's offerings.

Buffy smiled, "First of all, Martha Stewart knows jack about hand-cut prosciutto." She handed some drink bottles to the gang.

"I don't believe she slays, either, "commented Xander.

"Oh, "contradicted Oz, "I hear she can, but she doesn't like to."

Buffy opened her bottle, "Second of all, way too much free time on my hands since I got kicked out of school."  
\---

     Buffy sat at the library's only webcam enabled computer.

"Lo' Buffy."

"Hey Harry," she said to the grainy face of her long time pen pal.

"How's everything going over there?"

"Okay, Mom is working on getting me back in school." She twisted in her swivel chair,"you?"

"Alright, We're rebuilding."

"How's it going with Ginny?"

"Very good she aiming to become a professional Quidditch player."

\---

       Night at the drive-thru joint, past Mr. "Happy Burger" himself (half man, half burger, big grinning plastic face) as a long, black limo glides to the order window.

The Take out guy's voice crackles thru a speaker, "Welcome to Happy Burger, can I take your order?"

The silky voice of MR. Trick, "Diet soda. Medium. Thank you."

"That will be eighty-nine cents at the window, sir."

The darkened window rolls back up. Trick is young (20's), smart, easygoing and deadly. Speaks quickly and mellifluously, all charm. Mr. Trick sits in back next to a shape silhouetted in the darkness. In some circles he is worshipped, in all he is feared. He is Kakistos.

"Sunnydale, "say Trick," Town's got quaint, and the people: he called me sir, don't you miss that? Admittedly, not a haven for the brothers -- strictly the caucasian persuasion in the Dale -- but you gotta stand up and salute their death rate. I ran a statistical analysis and Hello Darkness -- Makes D.C. look like Mayberry. And nobody sayin' boo about it. We could fit right in here. Have some fun."

Kakistos lays a hand on Trick's arm. The hand is cloven, beastly. He speaks, "We're here for one thing."

"Kill the Slayer, I know. Still, big picture..."

\---

     Willow and Buffy enter the empty Libary. Daylight streams thru the large windows.  
  
Willow spins, "It's so great you're a school girl again."

"What did Giles want, was he mad?"  
  
Willow looks around, "I don't think so, he just needed to see you. Have you ever noticed when he is mad but he's too English to say anything he makes that weird "cluck cluck" sound with his tongue --  
  
Giles rises from the counter, a pestle and mortar in hand.  
  
Buffy, for Willow's benefit, says, "Hi Giles."  
  
"Oh, hi." Willow flusters, "Been there long?"  
  
Giles sets the pestle and mortar down next to some herbs on the counter, busying himself with them, "Buffy, good timing, I can use your help. I trust you remember the demon Acathla --"  
  
"Giles, please, contain yourself. Yes, I'm finally back in school but you know how it embarrasses me when you gush so. Why don't we just skip all that and get right to work."  
  
"Oh, ahhh. Sorry. Of course it's wonderful that you're back. That goes without saying. But you... enjoy making me say it, don't you?"  
  
Buffy simles, "That and chocolate, what else have I  
got? So, Acathla, what ya' doin'," She motions to the mortar, "...making him some demon pizza?"

"We need to make sure he remains dormant, and the dimensional vortex stays well shut. So I'm working on a binding spell."  
  
Willow perks up, "Ooo, a spell, can I help?"  
  
"Possibly with the research. It's a very sensitive --"  
  
"Who's more sensitive than me?"  
  
"-- and difficult spell." Giles turned to Buffy, "It involves creating a protective circle around... I don't want to bore you, but there's a litany that one recites in Aramaic. It's very specific, and I need to know a few things about your experience in defeating Acathla and Angel."  
  
Buffy looks a tad stony, but says, "Fire away."

"I've put the time at around 6:17, about half an hour after Xander rescued me..."  
  
"Less. More like ten minutes."  
  
"And was the vortex already open?"  
  
"Just barely."  
  
"I see. And Angel...?"  
  
"Big fight, Angel got the pointy end of the sword, Acathla sucked him into hell instead of the world. That's about the it."  
  
A school bell rung.  
  
"Yes. Well that should be helpful."  
  
"I gotta go. I've got the English make-up test. You get some credit just for speaking it, right?"

\---

      "I passed my English make-up, just Chem. left." Buffy says grinning at Harry's picture.

"That's fantastic Buffy!"

"So that's my week, you?"

"Very good, the joke shop is having record sales. I'm on track for Auror training..."

\---

    The Bronze is loud, but Buffy dosn't notice as she heads after the girl and suspected vampire.

"Scott sees Buffy approaching. His face lights up. "Hi."  
  
"Oh. I didn't come to... I have to..." She nods toward exit.

"Sorry. My bad."  
  
"No. It's mine, it's mine. I really gotta..." Buffy hurries towards the exit.

Buffy exits. Looks around for the Wild Girl. Cordelia, Xander, Willow and Oz exit behind her. "Where is she...?"http://archiveofourown.org/works/1128139  
  
"I bet it's nothing, they're probably just making out --" Cordelia cuts off.  
  
Sounds of a violent confrontation from around the corner.  
  
"-- that's not what making out sounds like -" says willow "- unless I'm doing it wrong..."  
  
Buffy is already charging ahead, the others follow:  
  
Buffy arrives in time to see: Faith up against a wall, her head down in shadow and the guy -- he's a vamp all right -- moving towards her.  
  
The gang arrives as Buffy whips out a stake, charges in, ready to slay. Faith brings her head up, into the light: it's not a face full of fear, it's a face full of glee -- ready to kick ass.  
  
As Buffy is about to stake the Vamp, Faith leaps in the air, spin kicks over Buffy's head and connects with the vamp's face, sending him reeling back and down. Faith turns to Buffy. "S'okay, I got it. You're Buffy, right?" The vamp rises behind her. "I'm Faith." Without turning around, Faith back-head butts the vamp, smashing him back.  
  
Oz, I''m gonna go out on a limb here and say we've got a new slayer in town."  
  
Faith delivers several impressive kicks and punches to the Vamp as the others watch, then turns back to Buffy. "Can I borrow that?" Faith takes the stake from Buffy's hand. Then with shocking speed and a little savageness, She stakes the Vamp into dust. She flips the stake back to Buffy. "Thanks, B. "

\---

     "She was just beating the crap out of the vamp. I almost died," Buffy has to work hard to keep from shouting at the computer screen.

"You better tell Giles."

"I know."

"So, anyway how are you make-up tests going?"

"2 for 2."

"Brilliant. And Scott?"

"I'm not sure."

\---

      Giles, "I'll see if I can get word to her watcher at the retreat..." (checks watch) "Eight hours later, they're probably enjoying a nightcap... I wonder if they still kayak. I was an excellent kayaker in my day, do they even consider that...?" Buffy gives Giles a look, "Sorry. Now these vampires that attacked you, did you notice any details that might help me trace their lineage: modern or ancient dress, amulets, cultish tattoos...?"  
  
"No tats, crappy dressers, oh, the one who nearly bit me said something about... kissing toast, he lived for kissing toast."  
  
"You mean Kakistos?!"  
  
"Or, it could have been taquitos, maybe he lived for taquitos... wait, what'd you say?"  
  
"Kakistos." Repeats Giles heading into the library with purpose.  
  
Buffy follows, "Is that bad?"  
  
"Kakistos is Greek, it means the worst of the worst. It's also the name of a vampire, so old his hands and feet are cloven. He must be here for some reason."  
  
"This guy shows up when, two days ago? Right around the time my bestest new little sister makes the scene."

"You think Faith is connected to Kakistos somehow?"  
  
"There's two things I do not believe in. Coincidence and leprechauns."  
  
"Buffy, it's entirely possible they happened by chance to arrive simultaneously."  
  
"Okay, but I'm right about leprechauns, right?"  
  
"As far as I know."  
  
"Good. Get England on the phone. I'm gonna talk to Faith. See if Kakistos rings a bell. Or an alarm."

\---

     Trick and another Vamp slip out the door as Buffy comes up with a stake, ducks a giant swing from Kakistos and sinks the stake deep and true into his chest.  
  
Nothing happens.  
  
Buffy pounds on the stake, trying to sink it deeper. Still nothing -- and now Kakistos starts laughing.  
  
"Guess you need a bigger stake, slayer."  
  
Kakistos is still laughing as Faith rises from the ashes, the broken support beam in hand. He just has time to register this as she rams it through his chest then he's dust.  
  
Stand there, breathing hard, looking around: the others are gone, it's over. They look at each other.  
  
"You hungry," asks Buffy as they walk out.  
  
"Starved."  
  
\---

     Buffy meets with Giles and Willow in the libary.  
  
"The Council approved our request," says Giles, "Faith can stay here indefinitely, I'm to look after you both until they assign a new watcher.  
  
"Good. She came through, you know. She had a lot to deal with, but she did it. Got it behind her."  
  
"That's good to hear."  
  
There's moment of silence, as Buffy looks down, gathers something in herself. "Angel was cured."  
  
"I'm sorry?"  
  
"When I killed him, Angel was... cured. Your spell worked, Willow. Last minute. I was about to take him out and something went through him and then he was... Angel again. He didn't remember anything he'd done, he just held me, and... but it was, it was too late and I had to... I kissed him, and I told him that I loved him. And I killed him."  
  
There is a long silence. Buffy looks at her friends, maintaining surprisingly well.  
  
"I don't know if that helps with your spell or not, Giles."  
  
"I believe it will."  
  
Willow starts, "I'm sorry..."

"It's okay. I guess I been holding onto that. It's actually kinda good to get it out." She picks up her books, "I'll see you guys later."  
  
Giles nods as Buffy goes.

Giles begins gathering up some of his herbs and talismans.

"Giles? I know you don't like me playing with the mystical forces, but I really could help with the binding spell."  
  
"There is no spell."

\---  
    Between classes. Scott exits a class. Rounds a corner, finds Buffy.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hello."

\---  
     That night at the mansion.

Buffy enters, moves through the darkened rooms, remembering. Walks to where she stabbed Angel. Looks down at the Claddagh ring in her hand. She closes her hand around the ring, kneels down, where Angel was cast into hell. Holding the ring tightly.

  
"Goodbye."  
  
She opens her hand, lets go of the ring. It slips to the ground. She stays there very still, as if in prayer.  
  
The ring comes to rest on the ground.  
  
Buffy stands she's not dancing and singing, but she's taken the first step in the long journey that will put him to rest and allow her to get on with her life. She turns and walks out the front door.  
  
\---  
     The ring begins to glow.  
  
And then there's a low rumbling tremor which builds to a frightening crescendo culminating in a  
  
-Blinding flash of light-  
  
Something hurtles out of the lights and lands on the cold stone floor.  
  
Naked and shivering, virtually mad, something huddles there -- something fresh out of hell -- his own hand inches away from the ring: Angel.

 

 

 

 


	9. I'm An Adult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Harry goes to college and Buffy turns 18.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that Buffy lost a large portion of her abilities during her birthday trial.

Why aren't we screaming ?

Section 1 Chapter 9 (I'm An Adult)

_You all have a little bit of ‘I want to save the world’ in you, that’s why you’re here, in college. I want you to know that it’s okay if you only save one person, and it’s okay if that person is you._

 

    "...and then, " Buffy is saying, "Cordiala is like 'I haven't even broke a sweat. What do you think I'm going to do to you?' It was epic Harry."

"Sounds fantastic, Buffy."

"So, what's new with you?"

Harry ruffled his hair as he spoke, "actually you know how i've been applying to colleges..."

"Yeah."

"I got excepted to Standford"

There was a high pitched squeal over the line followed by the librarian saying, "SHH."

"That's awesome Harry!"

"Yeah," he grined, "yah think?"

"It is. I'm so happy for you."

\---

    It's night in the cemetery. Buffy knelled, her elbows resting on a platform-style headstone, chin propped on her hands. Giles paced and read from a large book.

  
"'. . . and on that tragic day, an era came to its inevitable end.' That's all there is. Are you ready?"  
  
"Hit me."  
  
"Which of the following best expresses the theme of the passage? A: "violence breeds violence." B: "all things must end."  
  
Buffy picked up a standardized test answer sheet from the headstone. Some filled-in bubbles. Some smudgy erasures.  
  
"C --"  
  
"I'm putting "B". There hasn't been a "B" in forever."

"This is the S.A.T.s, Buffy, not "connect-the-dots". Please pay attention. A low score could seriously harm your chances of getting into college."  
  
"Oh, that takes the pressure right off."  
  
"This isn't supposed to be easy, you know. It's a rite of passage."  
  
"Is it too late to join a tribe where they just pierce something, or cut something off?"  
  
"Buffy, please. Concentrate."  
  
Buffy suddenly jumped up, and runs at Giles. He stares at her, confused.  
  
"Roll!"  
  
Giles dropped and rolled. Buffy went high, sailed through the air where Giles had just been -- and where a vampire was then menacing. She caught it with a kick, and it staggered back. Buffy dove after it, and using her pencil, she staked it; the vampire turning to dust.  
  
Giles picked up his book, adjusted his glasses.

"Broke my number two pencil," said Buffy, voice cheerful. "Sorry. We'll have to do this again some--"  
  
Giles handed her a new pencil. "C: "all systems tend toward chaos"."  
  
Buffy trudged to pick up her answer sheet off the ground.  "I just know us and the undead are the only people in Sunnydale working at this hour."

\---

     "I'll be fine Hermione. It isn't the first time I've been in the states."

"Yes but, It's the first time you've been there alone." Harry gave her a look from where he was packing his trunk. "You know what I mean. Last time you had Buffy."

"Hermione. You set up my housing arrangements yourself. I. Will. Be. Fine."

She huffed out of the room with a "You better be."

\---

    DINGOES ATE MY BABY finished playing a ballad. Applause. The band members all took their best rock-star bows. All but OZ. He just unstrap ed his guitar, dropped offstage, passed a gaggle of wide-eyed groupies and joined Willow at her table.  
  
Willow, stuck between Xander and Cordelia, look though mighty happy to see him." Oz! Hey. Have a seat. Except, we don't have any seats." It's true. The place is packed. No chairs.

"Can I just say?"questioned Cordiala, "I liked this place before it got popular."  
  
Xander next to her replies, "You can, you have, and you will in our future, I'm sure."  
  
Oz smileed easily, "No problem, I'll just scrunch." Oz scoots in, pressing Willow to Xander.

(Yikes!!) Willow pulls back; Xander mushes up close against Cordelia.  
  
"Xander - why are you giving me a lap dance?"  
  
"What, I just like you."  
  
Then Willow says in a too fast voice, "And that's very beautiful. I think it's great when two people like two people and want to be close to them instead of anyone else."  
  
"Hear, hear, "says Xander.  
  
"Yeah, well put. Um, can I snag a sip?" Oz gestured towards the cups  
  
"Sure." Says Willow at the same time Xander goes, "You got it."  
  
Willow and Xander both reach for Willow's soda - and their hands touch. Instant SPAZ-OUT. Willow knocks over the glass. Xander whips his hand back so fast - CRASH! - it knocked over a passing waitress's tray.  
  
Mock applause from the room.  
  
Xander turns to the crowd, "Thank you, we're here through Saturday, enjoy the veal."  
  
"Why are you guys so hyper?"  
  
"Hey," Willow cuts in, "speaking of people and things they do that are not like usual, anyone notice Buffy acting sort of different?"

Xander chirps in, "Let's see… killing Zombies, torching sewer monsters, freeing the enslaved populace of a parallel dimension… nope. She's pretty much the same old Buffster."  
  
"I just mean, she's off by herself a lot more. And she's kind of distracted."

"Think maybe she's got a new honey," chimes in Cordelia.

"A boyfriend? Why wouldn't she tell us?"  
  
"Excuse me. When your last steady _kills_ half the class, and then your rebound guy sends you a dump-o-gram? It makes a girl shy."  
  
Xander frowned, "But we're the best of Buffy's bestest buds. She'd tell us."  
  
"Tell you what, "said a new, but familiar voice.  
  
They all look up to see Buffy standing there. Looking expectant. There is a small pause.

Willow fills the gap, "about your new boyfriend. Who we made up. Unless we didn't."  
  
"This was a topic of discussion?"  
  
"Raised," Oz says, "never discussed."  
  
"So?" Cordelial cuts in, "are you with somebody or not?"  
  
All eyes turn to Buffy. Buffy smiles to herself.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't use the word "dating," but I am… going out with somebody. Tonight."  
  
"Really," asks Willow then, excitedly. "Who?"  
  
Faith strides up to the table. Grunts a small hello to the group; "Yo, what's up." Then to Buffy, "Time to motorvate."  
  
Buffy put her arm around Faith, "Really, we're just good friends."

\---

"Yeah, yeah," said Buffy. "I know. I should have asked you for help before."

"Yes, you SHOULD have." Harry was glaring at the screen Buffy had just finish telling him about the two creature/kids that had almost lead to her being caught on fire.

"So, any ideas? On how we can turn Amy back, that is."

Harry tugged at his beanie, a Christmas present from Ginny, "Not a one. That's not my kind of magic. I think Willow's just going to need to become strong enough to undo it."

"Well that sucks."

\---

    Outside at the lunch tables. Oz, Xander, Willow and Buffy are eating.

"An ice show? A show performed on ice. And how old are we again?" Xander's drawled; cheeky.

"I went to Snoopy On Ice when I was little,"said Willow. "My dad took me  backstage and I got so scared I threw up on Woodstock."  
  
"Look," Buffy says then, "I know you guys think it's just a big, dumb, girlie thing,  but it's not. I mean, a lot of those skaters are Olympic medal winners.  And every year my dad buys me cotton candy and one of those souvenir  programs that has all the pictures, and okay, it's a big, dumb, girlie thing, but I love it."  
  
"It's not so girlie," Disagrees Oz, "Ice is cool! It's water, but it's not."  
  
"I think it's sweet you and your dad have a tradition. Especially now that he's not around so much. Ixnay on the caramel corn, though, if you go backstage."  
  
Buffy nodded in agreement.  
  
"We're still talking party, right? I mean, some of us still love to relish celebrating in the birth of the Buff."  
  
"I dunno. I think it might be time to put a moratorium on parties in my honor. They tend to go badly. Monsters crash. People die."  
  
"But eighteen is a BIG one, Buffy. I mean, you can vote now. You can be drafted." Willow smiled, "You can vote not to be drafted."  
  
"I think I'll choose to celebrate this one with quiet reflection."  
  
"Where is it written that quiet reflection can't be combined with cake and funny hats?"  
  
     When Buffy gets home there is a large birthday floral arrangement is on the kitchen island, complete with helium balloon and card. The tickets to the ice show are attached to the card. Joyce is at the stove making dinner. She hears the front door close.  
  
"Ooo, present!"  
  
"Uh, they're not. They're from your father."  
  
Buffy takes the card and tickets from the arrangement and looks at them. Her expression shows deep disappointment.  
  
"His, uh, quarterly projections are unraveling and he can't afford to take off right now. He promises to make it up to you. It's all right there in the letter."  
  
Buffy sadly folds up the tickets and the card without even opening it.

\---

Buffy,

     Happy Birthday. I hope you like your present. It's an old wizarding tradition to give one on the 17th (our adult) birthday.

~Harry

P.S; I had to ask Hermione for help.

 

Buffy opens the brightly colored box. Inside is a slim gold watch. The back of the band is engraved with runes. Buffy will need to ask Giles to translate them. The back of the actual time keeping part says 'I can and I will. Watch Me!'. As she puts it on she feels warm, better than she had all day.

\---

     The boardinghouse later that night. Giles opens the door and takes a tentative look inside. Everything seems quiet.  
  
"Quentin?"  
  
He steps in and closes the door, still wary of the place. He goes into the sitting room. Nothing seems amiss. He walked back out and down the hall, looking up the stairs. Still all seemed well, but it's just too...  
quiet. He takes a few steps up to the landing.  
  
"Hello? Quentin? Hob..."  
  
He notices that the stair railing feels clammy, and looks at his hand. It's covered with fresh blood. From the landing he looks into the other room and sees the closed crate standing there. He rushed down the stairs and looked for a weapon. He then grabs one of the stair rail supports and breaks it out with the heel of his other hand. He heads straight for the crate, intending to dust whatever is inside, but finds it empty. Alarmed, he looks around and then down at the floor. There he sees tracks of blood leading into the kitchen. He followed them, ready for anything. Holding his makeshift stake up and ready, he grabs the doorknob and swings it open, but nothing is there to meet him. He searches for the light switch, first on one side, then the other, and flipped it on when he found it. He sees what's left of Hobson lying on the table. The mauling Hobson received must have been horrific because Giles immediately drops the stake, backed out of the kitchen, put his hand to his mouth and did his best not to vomit. Quickly he regained his composure and makes tracks out of the house.  
  
      Buffy was slowly walking home holding her coat closed and hugging her book. She watches as a car passes, and then stepped into the street to cross it. Near the other side of the street she walks past a couple of guys just hanging out by a car. They see her pass by and check her out.  
  
"How much for a lap dance for me and my buddy?"  
  
They laugh to themselves. Buffy begins to turn around, but thinks better of taking them on in her weakened state. She continues along the street. The men make no move to follow her.  
  
"Walk me home, Angel. No, I'm fine. I can take care of myself."  
  
She rounds a corner and hears humming, but doesn't see anyone around. She stops and looks behind her, but sees no one there either.  
  
"Hummers. Big turnoff. I like guys that can remember the lyrics."  
  
She starts to walk again as she turns back, and ran right into Kralik. He held onto her by the arms while she tried to pull away.  
  
Kralik is smirking, "You know, I wish I could, but my mind just isn't what it used to be."  
  
"Let me go."  
  
She pulls harder, and he yanks her back.  
  
"You didn't say please!"  
  
She started to struggle in earnest and call for help.  
  
"HELP ME! SOMEBODY, PLEASE!"  
  
She got her left arm loose, pulls her right arm out of her jacket and lets her left arm slip out of the other sleeve as she began to run. Blair heads her off and roared at her. She screamed and began to run back the other way, dodging Kralik, who makes no move to give chase. He has what he wants. Blair, however, continues to run after her.  
  
"HELP ME, PLEASE! SOMEBODY!"  
  
There is an alley behind a row of houses. She runs along it.  
  
"SOMEBODY, PLEASE HELP ME!"  
  
At the far end of the alley she encounters a fence. She tried to climb it, but doesn't poses the strength. She drops back down, checked behind her and saw Blair coming. She looks down and sees that the fence has been cut at the base, and so quickly gets down and crawled through it. Blair catches up and grabs her by the leg. She keeps crawling, making him lose his balance and grip, but he scrambles to grab her foot. He can't get a good hold of it, though, and Buffy slips through and began to run. Blair got down and starts to squeeze himself through the fence. Buffy runs into the street and tried to flag down a car.  
  
"STOP! PLEASE, I NEED HELP!"  
  
The driver honks his horn and swerves sharply to get around her, but he  
just keeps going.  
  
"PLEASE, STOP!"  
  
She looked over at Blair, who couldn't get through the hole, and sees him climbing the fence instead. Another car honks at her and screeches around her. A third car comes in the other direction. Buffy thinks she recognizes it. She does when it stops. Giles pushes open the passenger- side door.  
  
Giles shouts, "Hurry!"  
  
She jumped in and Giles guns it just as Blair gets there. Blair grabs the door and gets his feet up just inside the car. Buffy hits him repeatedly as they speed along, and eventually Blair can't hold on any longer. He dropped out of the car and rolls over a few times in the street before coming to a stop face down. Back by the fence Kralik steps into the street and watches them go.  
  
      In the library. Buffy is sitting at the table wrapped in a blanket.

"When I hit him, it felt like my arm was broken, it hurt so much. I can't be just a person. I can't be helpless like that. Giles, please, we have to figure out what's happening to me."  
  
Giles opens his briefcase and pulls out the case with the syringe. He opened it, let out a deep sigh and sets it in front of her.  
  
"It's an organic compound... of muscle relaxants and adrenal suppressers. The effect is temporary. You'll be yourself again in a few days."  
  
Buffy can't believe her ears or eyes. She reaches out to the tube of  
liquid and touches it.

"You?"  
  
Giles voice is shaky, "It's a test, Buffy. "He takes off his glasses, "It's given to the Slayer once she... uh, well, if she reaches her eighteenth birthday. (swallows hard) The Slayer is disabled and then entrapped with a vampire foe whom she must defeat in order to pass the test. (paces toward his office) The vampire you were to face... has escaped. (stops at the door facing away) His name is Zackary Kralik. As a mortal, he murdered and tortured more than a dozen women before he was committed to an asylum for the criminally insane. When a vamp..."  
  
Buffy stands up and throws the syringe case at him, but misses, hitting  
the wall beside him.  
  
"You bastard! All this time, you saw what it was doing to me. All this time, and you didn't say a word!"  
  
"I wanted to."  
  
"Liar," Buffy sobs out.  
  
"In matters of tradition and protocol, I must answer to the Council."  
  
Buffy ran her hands through her hair in disbelief of her betrayal.  
  
"My role in this... was very specific. I was to administer the injections and to direct you to the old boardinghouse on Prescott Lane."

"I can't... I can't hear this."  
  
"Buffy, please."  
  
Buffy:  (looks him in the face) Who are you? (lowers her hands) How could you do this to me?  
  
"I am deeply sorry, Buffy, (reaches out to her) and you have to understand..."  
  
She backs away and warns him off with her hand.  
  
"If you touch me, I'll kill you."  
  
Giles lowered his hand.  
  
"You have to listen to me. Because I've told you this, the test is invalidated. You will be safe now, I promise you. Now, whatever I have to do to deal with Kralik... and to win back your trust..."  
  
"You stuck a needle in me. You poisoned me!"  
  
Behind them Cordelia walked into the library.  
  
"What's going on?"

\---

    Harry floos in to the American Ministry.

"Welcome to the Sunshine State," said an official, "papers?"

"Yeah," Harry said pulling them from his jeans, "Here."

  
\---  
      The kitchen at the Summers house. Buffy opened the door and came in. The bouquet from her father is still on the island. She pushes it to the end and let it drop into the wastebasket. She walked through the dining room and sees the front door standing open. Taped to the doorframe is a Polaroid photo. She strode over and pulled it down to observe at it. It is of her mother with Kralik behind her holding her by the neck. She turns the picture over, and on the back is written " **Come** " in bold handwriting.  
  
She had a heavy leather bag open on her bed. She pulled a knife and several stakes from her trunk and placed them into the bag. At her desk she opens the top left drawer with her Slayer equipment and pulled out a bottle of Holy Water. This she drops into the pocket of her coveralls. She closes the bag and heaves it up by the strap and onto her shoulder. It's very heavy, and she has to lean to the side quite a bit to counterbalance it as she walks out of her room.  
  
      In the basement of the boardinghouse. Joyce is tied to a chair and gagged.  
  
"Mother?"  
  
She looked toward his, Kralik's, voice, and he snaps another Polaroid of her.  
  
"May I call you Mother? (walks in front of her) My own mother was a person with no self-respect of her own, so she tried to take mine."  
  
Joyce turns her head away from him, and he takes another picture. She strained against the ropes around her arm, but they were too tight, it was no use.  
  
"Ten years old, she had the scissors. You wouldn't believe what she took with those. (takes another pic) But she's dead to me now. (takes two more) Mostly," he chuckled, "because I killed and ate her, but also because I know I won't be alone much longer. (kneels by Joyce) I'll have your daughter. I won't kill her; I'll just make her like me. Different. She'll go to sleep, and when she wakes up, (gets into her face) your face will be the first thing she eats."  
  
Joyce's eyes are wide with terror. Kralik stops to consider.  
  
"I have a problem with mothers." He laughed again, "I am aware of that."  
\---

      The woman in the administrations office, Jessie, had been helpful. She had assured Harry that his paper work was in order and he could go ahead and move in. She had even printed him another copy of his class schedule.

\---

     Giles was on the phone trying to reach Quentin. The other end of the line keeps ringing. Just then Quentin appears at the door and walks in. Giles sees him and sets the phone back down in its cradle.  
  
"I was just trying to reach you."  
  
"I was on watch over by the boardinghouse." Quentin stood a few paces away.  
  
"Then you know what's happened."

"Yes."  
  
Giles voice rose angrily, "He's killed Hobson and made Blair one of his own. Your perfectly controlled test seems to have spun rather impressively out of control, don't you think?"  
  
Quentin turned and gave him a long look, then paced back the other way to the teapot. "It changes nothing."

"Well, then, allow me. I've told Buffy everything."

"That is in direct opposition to the Council's orders."  
  
\---

     Harry ran a finger thru the condensation on the windows, enhancing the wards. He had a sad smile on his face, it would be a long while till break when he could do magic freely. A glance at the wall clock revealed it was nearing time for bed.

\---  
     Buffy pulled the now-empty bottle of Holy Water from her pocket and held it up for him to see. Kralik drops the glass and begins to shake violently, grunting and groaning in pain.  
  
"No. No..."  
  
Smoke began to puff out of his clothes in clouds. Buffy watches coolly.

"If I was at full Slayer power, I'd be punning right about now."  
  
"No!" Screamed by him.

  
 "No!" Kralik screamed loudly one final time, and then crumbled to ashes from the inside out leaving a small pile of dust behind. Buffy closes her eyes and lets out a sigh of relief. She pockets the bottle and rushed over to her mother. She pulls the gag from her mouth and begins to work on the ropes again.  
  
"Buffy, thank God you're okay. Oh, that man..."  
  
"I can't get these. They're too tight."

"Can't you just..."  
  
She jerks in her chair suggesting that Buffy just tear the ropes.

"Not right now. Maybe there's some clippers around."  
  
She stood up to look around, when suddenly Blair lunged towards her. Giles is right behind him.

"Oh, Buffy!"  
  
Blair turned and grabbed Giles and threw him against a shelf rack. Blair punches him: in the face, in the gut. Giles doubled over, but thrusts up with his arm, plunging a stake into Blair's chest. He bursts into a shatter of ashes. Slowly Giles straightens up. He and Buffy look at each other for a long time, the bruises forming on his sunken face.  
  
      "Congratulations, you passed." Greets Quentin as he enters the library. Buffy is sitting at the table. Quentin stands calmly at the head as he speaks. Giles leans in the doorway to his office.

"You exhibited extraordinary courage and clearheadedness in battle. The Council is very pleased."  
  
"Do I get a gold star?" Buffy deadpans.  
  
"I understand that you're upset..."  
  
"You understand NOTHING. You set that monster loose, and he came after my mother."  
  
"You think the test was unfair?"

"I think you better leave town before I get my strength back."  
  
"We're not in the business of fair, Miss Summers, we're fighting a war."

"You're -waging- a war." Giles was visibly upset, "She's fighting it. There is a difference."  
  
"Mr. Giles, if you don't mind..."

"The test is done. We're finished."

"Not quite. She passed. You didn't. The Slayer is not the only one who must perform in this situation. I've recommended to the Council, and they've agreed, that you be relieved of your duties as Watcher immediately. You're fired."  
  
"On what grounds?" He gasped.  
  
"Your affection for your charge has rendered you incapable of clear and impartial judgment. (Buffy looks at Giles) You have a father's love for the child, and that is useless to the cause. (Giles looks down) It would be best if you had no further contact with the Slayer."  
  
Buffy breaks her stare, and considers Quentin's words.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere," said Giles.  
  
"No, well, I didn't expect you would adhere to that. However, if you interfere with the new Watcher, or countermand his authority in any way, you will be dealt with. Are we clear?"

"Oh, we're very clear."  
  
Quentin bowed slightly to Buffy, "Congratulations again."  
  
She looks up at him with a stare of hatred.  
  
"Bite me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is now a second story from Harry's perspective (part 4 is currently untitled). It will now run mostly parallel to this story.


End file.
